Possesive Beckett
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: Let's see if we can get Beckett to growl, Shaw is visiting the 12th


"Rick?" Special Agents Shaw's voice immediately grabbed my attention.

"Yes?" I asked almost hesitantly, I could all but feel Beckett glaring at me.

"Would you like to help us here?" She asked with a smile, seeming not to notice the tension between me and my partner.

"Oh, no that's okay. I'm good." I replied quietly, even though I would have loved to help them.

I fled the room quickly following after a stomping Beckett; I could all but see the smoke coming out of her ears. I knew that she didn't play well with others but this was a bit much.

I decided to give her a moment to herself, besides the last thing I wanted was for her to direct her anger at me. I headed to the beak room to make some coffee, coffee always put a smile on Beckett's face.

We had gotten a serial killer case a week and a half ago, it was pretty gruesome and we hadn't been able to find any connections. Hence, the FBI was here. None other than Jordan Shaw was now heading up the investigation.

I liked the woman, she was dedicated to her job but she didn't allow it to take over her life. I had first met her during the Dunn case, that hadn't been a fun time. After all I had been feeling guilty about the entire thing.

But things had turned out okay at the end of the day and if I was being honest I was glad that she was working the case. The way she hunted down serial killers was intriguing to me.

She was truly a hunter, I had wanted to form a character based on her but had never done it. And now as I made two cups of coffee, my mind started to plan out this new character that would be appearing in the Nikki Heat series.

I wasn't certain if I should use the animosity that Beckett had for the FBI agent in it or not, but I would iron out the kinks later. She would be smart and in control, intelligent and perceptive. She had a lot of good characteristics for me to use, an in depth character.

I could always develop her further; maybe write just one book about it. I needed a name though, Jordan would become Flow Eastham. It was perfect, a bright FBI agent who always got her person.

Ideas were running through my mind at a rapid pace, I was already busy outlining the story in my mind. Imagining fight scene and thinking up evidence. It could be a great book, but before I got too carried away I had to get her permission.

I placed Beckett's coffee on her desk along with mine before taking my seat. I was thinking of ways to ask Jordan as well as ways to get her to agree, I wasn't above pleading. Maybe some royalties or a cheque along with a nice bottle of wine. There had to be something that would help.

I watched as Jordan left the "war room" coming to stand in front of Beckett's murder board. I couldn't deny that the FBI had some really cool gadgets. I could only imagine how lethal Beckett would be with them.

"Hey Jordan?" I asked once she was done scanning the board.

"Hmmm?" She hummed out, her attention still on the board for the most part.

"I was wondering if I could maybe base a character off of you?" I asked nervously, fidgeting slightly with my hands.

She turned around to face me with an eye brow raised, I almost gulped, but I really wanted to create a character based on her. I meet her eyes, forcing myself not to run away from her.

I was certain that the woman knew more ways to kill me than Beckett did. She could be really intimidating but at the same time she was also more understanding than Beckett.

"Maybe…" She responded looking lost in thought.

I heard Beckett slam her phone down into the cradle behind me; glancing over my shoulder at her I was startled to see the look on her face. The glare that was being directed at me was something that I had never seen, it was beyond fierce.

It looked as if though she had every intention to murder me, just whip out her gun and start using me for target practice. I turned back around to face Jordan trying in vain to forget about Beckett glaring at me. Although I could all but feel it.

"Actually, yes." Jordan stated with a smile.

"Really?" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat.

She flashed me another smile and nodded her head; I felt myself grinning as I swooped down on her. I pulled her into a crushing hug; Flow was going to be a kick ass character.

"You won't regret this, I promise." I stated sincerely as I released the woman and stepped away.

I was practically vibrating in excitement; my fingers were itching for my keyboard. I wanted to get started immediately, creating and introducing new characters was always interesting and fun. Seeing how the fans reacted to the new character was also part of the experience.

I was certain that they would love Flow just as much as Nikki, two independent kick ass female law enforcement officers. It would be perfect; I could have the two partner up. Maybe have Rook go missing, and they had to track him down together or some such.

Just a little side story in the book that would help the plot along. I needed to get started on this; it was too perfect to wait. Everything was coming to me; I had to get home to my laptop.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said simply, grinning like an idiot as I picked up my jacket and all but ran to the elevator.

The moment I got home I rushed into my study, quickly starting my laptop and opening up a new blank document. My fingers rushed across the keyboard as scene after scene came to me. They seemed to be limitless, Nikki and Flow worked nicely together.

There was a pounding at the door, not a knock but pounding. I reluctantly left my laptop and made my way over to the front door, it better be important. Like a pregnant woman on the verge of giving birth or a girl scout with a scrapped knee.

Swinging open the door I was surprised to see Beckett standing there, if anyone was important to me in my life it was this woman. I stepped aside, cocking my head slightly as I watched her enter the loft.

"Hey Beckett." I greeted feeling confused.

"Do you like her?" She demanded in a hard tone the instant we made eye contact.

"Like who?" I asked feeling slightly bewildered.

"Don't who me!" She thundered out, I was missing something here.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, an angry Beckett was never a good thing.

I watched as she stalked towards me, pushing me against the front door. My back collided with the wood; thankfully I had missed the door jamb. She poked my chest with her pointer finger practically hissing her words out at me.

"Do." Poke. "You." Poke. "Like." Poke. "Her?" Poke.

"Beckett I don't understand what is going on…" I muttered wearily eyeing out her finger that was pressed firmly against my chest.

"Do you like Shaw?" She bit out, shoving me with both hands.

"In what way?" I asked feeling incredibly dumb.

It seemed as if though my brain had disappeared, it was hardly uncommon for me to become suddenly stupid in Beckett's presence. But this one time that I sincerely wanted to be able to think straight, damn that cherry shampoo that she used.

"Do you want to date her!" Beckett ground out between clenched teeth.

I shook my head, starting to believe that it was for the best if I stayed quiet instead. Maybe that way she could vent finish quickly.

"Good." She stated plainly before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me down to her.

Fireworks were going off in my mind; I almost swooned when she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Please, yes and more were the only things I could think, the only words I wanted to say.

As long as she kept kissing me like this then everything was alright as far as I was concerned. Better than alright, perfect, wonderful, glorious, magnificent.

I approached Beckett's desk like usual with two cups of coffee in hand, except I had already seen her today. Just fifteen minutes ago when we got out of the same cab, she had spent the night at the loft.

I felt a bit self-conscious as I walked past the boys; I had a huge hickey on the side of my neck. She could bite and mark me as much as she wanted and I wouldn't mind in the slightest, I just wasn't looking forward to the boys asking questions.

I handed her, her cup of coffee before sitting down in my usual chair beside her desk like always. She smirked at me before returning to what looked like truly boring paper work, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug when I saw how much she was glowing.

I had done that to her, it was an amazing feeling to know that I had been able to make her happy. And that we were finally here, as she had growled against my lips last night 'mine'.

"We just got those records from Washington." Jordan announced coming up to Beckett's desk.

She growled, Beckett had just growled. What a wonderful perfect day it was indeed.

FIN.


End file.
